User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Libra the Darkin Scales
Biography * Landing an Enemy Majority ** * Landing an Allied Majority ** ;Mark of Impudence * Enemy Cast / Triggering Allied Piñata ** * Allied Cast / Triggering Enemy Piñata ;Test of Mettle * Allied Target ** * Enemy Target ** ;Trials and Tribulations - * Cast ** "Begone from here!" ** "Reap what you sow!" ** "Turn back!" ** "You have overstepped!" * Killing an enemy ** "A punishment worthy of your misdeeds." ** "You should not have come." * Killing an enemy with only their own damage ** "You have wrought your own destruction." ** "Violent delights have violent ends." ;Trials and Tribulations - * Cast ** "Join me!" ** "I will protect you for a time!" ** "I have lit the way!" ** "This protection will not last!" * An ally's stored damage exceeds their current health ** "You are on borrowed time." ** "You will not survive this fight." ** "You are not long for this world." * Ally dies to delayed damage ** "You stayed too long." ** "You were too greedy." ** "You overstepped your boundaries." ;Double-Edged Shield * "A moment's reprieve." * "A moment to think." * "Take a moment to reflect." * "Protection from yourself." Credit to Atlas Reactor for Aurora's audio lines. }} Abilities Libra's secondary bar that tracks her Balance. Balance begins in the center whenever she spawns, and will tilt to the and through her ability usage, up to 50 in either direction. |description2 = While between and , Libra's abilities are . |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * It is possible to perform a combo of all three of her basic abilities from Central Balance and them all be empowered. As only E generates Balance on-cast, both her Q and W can be primed without affecting the empowerment threshold. Example: Q>W>E or E>W>Q. * The above combo can also be used to instantly generate 50 Right with a single rotation of her basic abilities, assuming consistent targeting. For example: mark an enemy with W, prime Q and then dash on them with E (assuming Q hits primarily enemies). * The same combo can be used to generate 50 left, but requires reactive timing on W to generate the initial 10 Left Balance - i.e. you have to wait for the enemy to throw out an attack or ability. }} After a second delay, Libra swings her staff about her. Enemies hit take magic damage, while she and allies hit are freed of active crowd control effects, including from effects. |leveling = |description2 = Libra's Balance shifts if Ravenous Wind hits more allied champions than enemy, and if she hits more enemy champions than allied. |description3 = :}} Enemies hit are also for seconds, while she and allies hit also gain bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling3 = % |flavorsound = |cooldown = 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 |effect radius=425 |targeting = No Target |affects = Units |damagetype = Magical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes = * Whether or not the ability will be empowered is determined on-cast, not on-detonation. * I am presently undecided as to whether Libra should count as an ally for the purposes of '''Balance' generation. I'm inclined to prefer this set-up, as it requires weaving move Ws between Q and E casts to maintain Equilibrium while in-line, which off-sets her strong single-target healing. }} Libra places a piñata on the target ally for seconds that is triggered by the next enemy champion who damages the target, returning magic damage. Libra's Balance shifts if the piñata is triggered. |leveling = |description2 = Libra places a piñata on the target enemy for seconds that is triggered by the next allied champion who damages the target, restoring health. Libra's Balance shifts if the piñata is triggered. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} The piñatas can now be triggered multiple times, but each trigger is 20% weaker than the last. This does not generate additional Balance. |leveling3 = hits)}} |flavorsound = |target range = 550 |cooldown = |targeting = Champion |affects = Target's Opponents |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Special |notes = * The first instance of damage applies spell effects as a ability, after which it is classified as a . The healing applies effects. }} '''Libra' dashes to the target champion and then vaults off them 200 units in the target direction, dealing magic damage to an enemy target and healing an allied target. Vector casting. |leveling = |description2 = This ability holds two charges, but Libra must alternate between targeting allied and enemy champions. Libra's Balance shifts on allied casts and on enemy casts after vaulting from the target. |description3 = :}} The damage and healing are increased by 50%. |flavorsound = |target range = 550 |cooldown = 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 |targeting = Champion |affects = Target |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Special |notes = * Applies damage as a ability and the heal benefits from effects. * Libra starts the game with free choice over her first target, if possible. ** There could be a time-out on the target-lock, such as "After 60 seconds or respawning, Libra gains the ability to select any target." }} :}} After a brief delay, '''Libra' unleashes a wave of energy forward in a line that deals magic damage to enemies hit equal to a percentage of the post-mitigation damage that she and her allies have taken over the previous 4 seconds. Area of effect damage is stored with only one-third effectiveness. |leveling = % | % }} |description3 = :}} After a brief delay, Libra unleashes a wave of energy forward in a line, Blessing herself and all allied champions hit for 4 seconds. Blessed Allies are locked at their , instead storing all post-mitigation damage and healing they receive until the Blessing ends. The stored amount is the dealt as over the next 4 seconds. |description4 = Blessed Allies receive increased healing from all sources. |leveling4 = % |description5 = Trials and Tribulations sets Libra's Balance to 0. |effect radius = ? |target range = 900 |cooldown = 120 / 110 / 100 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemy / Allied Champions |damagetype = Magic / True |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes = * The stored damage dealt to Blessed champions is classified as self-inflicted, and dealt as true damage. It will not trigger spell effects. The damage can be mitigated by shields and invulnerability. * Delayed healing is still modified by Heal Power, but does not apply other effects as the target is not technically healed. * The stored amount can be negative, instead healing them over the 4 seconds. * Shields and invulnerability will function normally and mitigate incoming damage - i.e. prevent the damage from being stored. }} - 1) Double-Edged Shield= 1a) Free Movement= After channeling for 1 second, Libra transforms into a maelstrom that destroys all projectiles that pass into or out of the storm, both allied and enemy. |description2 = While in this form, Libra gains 50% bonus movement speed and is , invulnerable and untargetable, but except to end the effects early. |description3 = If the channel is interrupted, the cooldown is set to 10 seconds. |effect radius = 200 |cooldown = 120 / 110 / 100 |leveling = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self / Projectiles |grounded = False |knockdown = False |notes = * No additional notes. }} |-| 1b) Targeted= After channeling for 1 second, Libra transforms into a maelstrom that surrounds the target, destroying all projectiles that pass into or out of the storm regardless of whether they originate from an ally or enemy. |description2 = While in this form, Libra is invulnerable and untargetable, but except to end the effects early. |description3 = If the channel is interrupted, the cooldown is set to 10 seconds. |effect radius = 200 |target range = 550 |cooldown = 120 / 110 / 100 |leveling = |targeting = Champion |affects = Self / Target |grounded = True |knockdown = False |notes = * No additional notes. }}}} Development Since the revelation of the Scythe and the Bow, I can't help but draw parallels between the Darkin and the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Given that we know there's five Darkin, I latched on to the X-Men interpretation - the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, with Apocalypse being a fifth character. And so work began on Famine; the rider of the Black Horse; the Darkin Scales. With regards to character lore, I thought it would be interesting if it were Apocalypse who forged the Four Horsemen - rather than bringing them together. Inspired by The Full Metal Alchemist, Apocalypse regards her homunculi as children and fulfils a motherly character niche within the champion roster. However, for some reason, present day Runeterra believes there are only 3 Darkin and that they are sentient weapons - rather than the true facts that there are five and that they are powerful beings of which 3 were trapped within their weapons. But why would only 3 of them be imprisoned? In my opinion, the logical explanation is that one of the remaining two is responsible for their imprisonment - and who better than a Darkin who's weapon is a symbol for justice and divine judgement? And so, I propose it was Libra who imprisoned her three brothers. Depriving her brothers of freedom would also fulfil her horseman equivalent, Famine. I think it would befit the character if she also shackled herself, but I'm undecided on this as of yet. I do not want her to be the villain-of-villains, nor even "the good one". I would rather she were obsessive-compulsive - being controlled by her core much like her brothers, except that her core is Balance, rather than the more violent War, Death and Vengeance. There still requires explanation as to why Libra and Apocalypse are not known in-universe. Perhaps Libra, similar to the Scales of Anubis, is revered as a sacred artefact within Ionia lore and, while known to be capable of devouring the unworthy, its inoffensive appearance has allowed it to go unremarked. ;Identity First and foremost, I am not particularly attached to this champion's name or title. Aatrox and Rhaast are both Latin, but the Latin words for "balance", "scales" or "equilibrium" is Libra - which is a fairly common English word and thus doesn't sound fantasy enough. I'd considered stylising it, such as Leebra, but it doesn't look right. Similarly, I can't think of any title that sounds cool without sounding over-dramatic. There is, alas, no naming schema for the Darkin (i.e. Arrow of Retribution, Darkin Blade and Shadow Reaper) - so I can't even follow the pattern. ;Weapon Libra's weapon is a Pair of Scales, although I am not decided on what sort of weapon this should be. # Like Lady Liberty, the Scales could hang from a handle that is held high. # Like Nox (SMITE), the Scales could be carried like a candlestick. # Walking like a wizard, the Scales could be a stylised staff. # Like depictions of the Zodiac Libra or Jesus Christ, the Scales could be exceptionally large and carried across the shoulders. Similar to a see-saw, the Scales could have braziers instead of hanging plates. Of these, the load-bearer (4) would likely be the most unique silhouette - as the game features several staffs (almost all wielded by females), as well as virtually all female characters having a proud/confident posture (Quinn is the closest to slouching/having a timid silhouette). Even does not move like he's carrying a weight on his back, despite what it represents. If Libra were to be the load-bearer, her character could even be aged to fulfil an aged-crone character niche - rivalling for who has the most "crushing responsibility", although I would not want her character to be disdainful of human folly as Ryze is. Her character should be like an scornful-but-encouraging Grandma, or Wise Old Witch, like the witch from Brave. ;Gallery Emptylord Lady Libery.jpg|Scales carried from above the crossbeam. (Lady Liberty) Emptylord Anubis 3.jpg|Scales carried from below the crossbeam. Emptylord Anubis 2.jpg|Scales carried as a one-handed staff. Emptylord Anubis 1.jpg|Scales carried as a two-handed staff. Emptylord_Libra_by_pygar.jpg|The scales could also be carries as a crossbeam across Libra's back. Art by Pygar ;Change list * August 28th ** Trials and Tribulations now amplifies all healing, not just direct heals. * July 11th (2) ** Trials and Tribulations percentage reduced to 15 / 20 / 25 % from 30 / 40 / 50 %. * July 11th (1) ** Trials and Tribulations percentage increased to 30 / 40 / 50 % from 10 / 15 / 20 %, and now only stores one-third of area of effect damage. Percentage based on Libra versus Annie if I wanted Libra's ultimate to deal an average amount of damage for an ultimate - i.e. approximate 30% of Annie's fully combo would grant an ultimate's worth of damage. * July 9th ** Second ultimate, Trials and Tribulations, proposed by User:Willbachbakal. ** Now utilizes Mana. Balance is now a tertiary bar. * July 8th (2) ** Placeholder title removed. "Arbiter of Absolution" sounds too trite. * July 8th (1) ** Blog released. Category:Custom champions